Shugo Couples
by Karo113
Summary: Conjunto de Oneshots sobre las diferentes parejas de Shugo Chara!. Last Couple!:Ikuto x Amu
1. Blue Moon

**Summary: Conjunto de Oneshots sobre las diferentes parejas de Shugo Chara!**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Peatch Pit. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato. Además... si fuera mio hubiera secuetrado a Ikuto hace mucho xD**

**First Couple: Kuukai x Utau

* * *

  
**

**~Shugo Couples~**

***-Blue Moon-***

Era un día especial en la ciudad de Tokio porque esa noche Hoshina Utau daría un concierto exclusivo donde repasaría toda su carrera como cantante. Era un recital tipo "despedida" ya que la joven y avasallante rubia había firmado varios contratos en el exterior con distintos y reconocidos directores de diferentes películas.

Ella estaba muy agradecida con todos sus fans quienes la habían apoyado en todo momento, sobre todo cuando había decidido dejar Easter para comenzar la carrera desde abajo. En esos momentos se sentía muy temerosa de los resultados que pudieran llegar a darse ya que no sabía la reacción que tendrían sus seguidores, pero por suerte fue recibida con la misma alegría y euforia que cuando participaba en la compañía de su padrastro.

Dispuesta a retribuir todo ese gran cariño que miles de niños y adolescentes le profesaban decidió brindar un gran concierto que quedaría grabado en los corazones de los habitantes de Tokio fanáticos de sus canciones.

La cantante se encontraba tras bambalinas repasando los últimos detalles para su concierto. Su asistente Sanjou la ayudaba dándoles estrictas órdenes a los encargados de las luces y sonido. La pelirroja deseaba que todo saliera perfecto, a final de cuentas Utau se lo merecía. Juntas habían vivido muchas cosas.

-¡Utau-chan!-le grito un fornido hombre de cabello castaño mientras daba un ágil salto y bajaba del escenario-Hagamos un último ensayo, luego puedes ir a cambiarte.

-De acuerdo-aceptó la rubia mientras subía al escenario y tomaba el micrófono entre sus manos-¡Música!

Utau comenzó a cantar e inmediatamente todas las personas que se encontraban allí fueron transportadas a otro mundo. Todos mostraban una sonrisa boba en sus labios y se dejaban guiar ante la maravillosa voz de la joven. Sanjou sonrió con emoción. El concierto de esa noche sería un éxito. Los fans estarían como locos.

Finalmente la hora había llegado, podía verse una enorme y larga fila de personas esperando para entrar al teatro y ver a su idol favorita. La expectación llenaba sus rostros aunque también la tristeza al saber que luego de esa noche la cantante viajaría al exterior.

El lugar estaba repleto, Utau espiaba detrás del escenario toda la gente que iba llegando, sus ojos se movían de un lugar a otro mientras que sus dedos arrugaban nerviosamente la tela de la cortina. Sus charas la miraban preocupadas

-¿Qué sucede Utau-chan?-preguntó el pequeño ángel con inquietud en su voz

-Nada Eru-dijo indiferente para luego volver su vista hacia la gente-Me pregunto si vendrá…-comentó en un susurro

-¡Keh! Si no viene es porque es un tremendo idiota-acotó Iru cruzándose de brazos

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Utau al momento en el que su manager le avisaba que en unos minutos debería salir al escenario. Inspiró profundamente mientras escuchaba como la multitud clamaba su nombre. Las luces se encendieron, el telón se abrió y la magia comenzó

Todos coreaban las canciones de la chica con entusiasmo, mientras que algunos gritaban su nombre o lloraban de la emoción. La rubia cantaba con una sonrisa en sus labios ante tal demostración de cariño y apoyo. Su mirada violácea recorrió el lugar y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano Ikuto, quien estaba abrazando a su novia pelirosa por la cintura. Amu cantaba y saludaba a Utau con euforia al igual que Yaya. Mientras que Tadase, Rima y Nagihiko se limitaron a sonreír.

La expresión de Utau cambio por unos instantes, la sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza al no verlo allí con el grupo de los guardianes. Lo maldijo mentalmente, ¿Por qué no había ido? ¡Si se lo había prometido! Iru tenía razón, Kuukai era un tremendo idiota.

Era el momento de la despedida. La última canción. Todos cantaban con tristeza y Utau cerró sus ojos pensando en su futuro. En cuanto volvió a abrirlos dos orbes verdes estaban mirándola desde la audiencia. Los ojos de la cantante se abrieron con sorpresa creyendo que estaba viendo una ilusión. Kuukai con su cabello castaño alborotado, sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de alegría y una sonrisa en su rostro respirando algo agitado la saludaba con energía desde el público. La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia regresó para quedarse.

El concierto ya había finalizado. Los fanáticos estaban satisfechos, su idol favorita les había dado el recital más maravilloso de todos, colmado de miles de emociones y sentimientos diferentes aunque predominaba una atmósfera de angustia al saber que ella viajaría pronto. Todos le habían dado buenos deseos para su nuevo proyecto

Utau se encontraba sentada en el banco del parque cercano dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos rubios y que la visión de las estrellas en el cielo despejado la ayudara a calmar un poco su mente. Además de que el concierto la había dejado exhausta

-Lamento haber llegado tarde a tu concierto-la voz de Kuukai la sacó de sus pensamientos-Tuve un pequeño problema con mis hermanos-masculló molesto rascándose la cabeza

-No importa-comentó ella con una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios con los ojos cerrados-Lo importante es…que si viniste

El enarcó una ceja confundido y se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado

-Pues claro que vine ¡Si te lo prometí!

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró

-Gracias…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Utau? ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y suspiró

-Estoy algo… asustada por el viaje. Ikuto me dijo que lo tomara como un nuevo reto y no me preocupara

-¿Lo…lo has hablado con él?

-Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque si el es tan bueno dando consejos tal vez deberías pedirle que viaje contigo-dijo con tono disgustado

-¿Kuukai?-preguntó confundida por su actitud

-Lo siento…es solo que… me molesta que me hables de Ikuto-comentó cerrando sus puños

Utau rió por lo bajo y el la miró algo ofuscado ¿Se estaba riendo de él?

-Kuukai…tú sabes que ya no quiero a Ikuto. Finalmente lo veo como mi hermano-dijo sonriendo-Es otra persona a la que amo-fueron sus palabras mientras lo miraba intensamente

-Utau…yo…

-Por eso-interrumpió ella-Quiero que tu vengas conmigo. Te quiero Kuukai y deseo estar a tu lado-confesó con sus mejillas sonrojadas

La sonrisa en el rostro del castaño se ensancho y sus ojos adquirieron un intenso brillo. Agarró a la muchacha por los hombros y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella para finalmente posar sus labios sobre los suyos y besarla con intensidad

-Vaya, esto es embarazoso-comentó Daichi girándose hacia un árbol con las mejillas sonrojadas, Iru lo imitó mientras que Eru flameaba una bandera llorando y murmurando algo de que el amor siempre salía victorioso

-Yo también te quiero-confesó el chico luego de separarse para respirar-Iría a donde fuera contigo Utau

Y así ambos continuaron besándose bañados bajo la intensa y azulada luz de la luna. Ansiosos de compartir un nuevo futuro juntos.

**Fin

* * *

**

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de mi serie favorita, Shugo Chara!. Hacía rato que tenia planeado escribir un conjunto de Oneshots sobre las diferentes parejas, ahora que el manga se acabo solo me quedan los fics ;_; fue un muy bonito final y me encanto ^^**

**Bueno espero que disfruten de este Oneshot de Kuukai y Utau, ¡Una de las parejas mas bonitas! ¡Adoro a Utau! y ¡Kuukai es tan...Kuukai xD! Lo amo cuando se pone celoso *0***

**Ojala les guste y apreciaría que me dejaran algún Review bonito~~**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente~~ que seguramente será ¡Rimahiko! Yey~~**

**Ja ne~~  
**


	2. Itsuka wa Romance

**Summary: Conjunto de Oneshots sobre las diferentes parejas de Shugo Chara!**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Peatch Pit. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato. Además... si fuera mio hubiera secuestrado a Ikuto hace mucho xD**

**Second Couple: Nagihiko x Rima

* * *

  
**

***-Itsuka wa Romance-***

Nagihiko se encontraba recostado en su cama, había acabado su práctica de danza. Estaba exhausto, su madre se ponía cada día más estricta, dándole órdenes y haciéndole repetir la coreografía miles de veces con el deseo de que saliera perfecta. Cada vez que su madre lo corregía, el cuerpo del muchacho temblaba, muy en su interior tenía la certeza de que la mujer sospechaba que él no estaba dedicándole suficiente tiempo al baile.

Porque luego de que su shugo chara Rizumu naciera parte de los intereses de Nagihiko habían cambiado, le gustaba el basketball y otros deportes. Podía ser más "cool" frente a los demás-generalmente su pequeño guardián lo avergonzaba cada vez que hacían cambio de personalidad-

De repente la imagen de una joven de baja estatura y largo cabello rubio-que tenía la apariencia de una fina muñeca de porcelana-se hizo presente en su mente, todos los demás pensamientos que podía llegar a tener se volvieron obsoletos, Sintió la penetrante mirada color caramelo de la muchacha y sonrió para luego suspirar.

Sus charas revoloteaban cerca de él y lo miraron preocupados. Rizumu no entendía a que se debían esos suspiros que a cada rato salían de la boca de su amo, Temari lo sospechaba pero estaba esperando un momento indicado para conversar.

-¿Qué sucede Nagi?-preguntó el pequeño chara de cabello azul sin poder aguantar la gran curiosidad que lo invadía.

-Nada…Sólo estoy cansado-dijo en un tono nada convincente a lo que el pequeño guardián lanzó un resoplido

-Nagihiko, deberías hablar con Rima-chan ¿Estabas pensando en ella, cierto?-preguntó Temari con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Nagihiko la miró con sorpresa y ella lanzó una pequeña risita

-Igual, no creo que ella quiera hablarme

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque últimamente ha estado evitándome-confesó con tristeza-Pensé que habíamos comenzado a llevarnos mejor, realmente no la entiendo-dijo con cierta molestia

-Las mujeres son complicadas-dijo Rizumu ganándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de parte de la chara de cabello violeta

* * *

-¡Sonríe Rima!-fue el animado grito de la pequeña Kusu kusu al ver el triste rostro de su dueña.

-No quiero… -fue todo lo que dijo para luego colocar su rostro sobre sus rodillas y convertirse en una bola.

-Rima….-la chara comediante la miró con preocupación, por más que intentara animarla no lo conseguía. Y su cara graciosa, siempre tan efectiva ya no funcionaba

-Estúpido Nagihiko…-maldijo en voz baja pero Kusu kusu logró oírla

-"¿_Acaso Rima está…? _"

* * *

Era domingo, y no cualquier domingo ya que ese día era la fiesta de Hanami. Una tradición japonesa muy importante en donde las personas van a observar las flores de cerezo y contemplar su florecimiento. Por supuesto que el grupo de los guardianes no se perdería por nada este acontecimiento, la más entusiasmada era Yaya quién había llamado a Rima en la mañana anunciándole que llevaría distintos bocadillos y dulces para realizar un picnic súper divertido.

Los chicos se juntaron en uno de los puntos principales del parque, estaba abarrotado de personas que acudían en grupos o con sus familias, se respiraba un ambiente de paz y alegría mezclada con expectación.

-Es hermoso ¿No creen?-dijo Amu observando los árboles que comenzaban a teñirse de rosado

-Si, es cierto… -habló Rima mirando las flores con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se sentía emocionada y estaba algo nerviosa al sentir la presencia de Nagihiko cerca de ella.

-¡Rima tan!-Yaya tomó a la muchacha por los hombros-¿Qué es esa expresión en tu rostro? No me digas que… ¡Estas enamorada!

El rostro de la chica se tiño de rojo completamente, tanto que parecía un tomate, Yaya y Amu rieron

-¡D-Deja de decir idioteces Yaya! No estoy enamorada-sentenció desviando la mirada avergonzada. No quería que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de Nagihiko.

-¿Quién te gusta?-volvió a insistir la muchacha de coletas a pesar de la negación-¡Dilo Rima-tan! ¡Yaya quiere saber!-gritó haciendo un berrinche de niña pequeña.

-No es nadie-sintió los ojos de Nagihiko clavados en su nuca- ¡Déjame en paz!-exclamó para luego salir corriendo haciéndole caso omiso al llamado de sus amigos

Nagihiko vio su oportunidad perfecta para poder entablar una conversación a solas con la rubia, así que salió corriendo tras de ella.

Agitada por la carrera que había hecho, Rima se escondió tras un enorme árbol para poder recuperar el aliento. Sintió como unos pasos se acercaban y su cuerpo se tensó al oír aquella voz tan familiar que la llamaba.

-Rima-chan…

-Vete Nagihiko-espetó con frialdad, aún estaba enfadada con él

El muchacho suspiró y se acercó más hasta sentarse a su lado, sin importarle la mirada asesina que la chica amante de la comedia le estaba dando.

Nagihiko se aclaró la garganta y la miró de reojo, se veía bonita…

-Oye, ¿Es cierto eso de que estas enamorada?

Las mejillas de Rima se colorearon y desvió la vista hacia el lado opuesto

-¿Te importa?

-Si, mucho-dijo totalmente sincero

Ella lo miró sorprendida, sin creerse lo que había escuchado ¿Había oído bien? ¿A el le importaba si a ella le gustaba alguien?

-¿Porqué…?-fue la pregunta que salió de su boca, aún incrédula

-Por que te quiero-dijo simplemente, con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

-No puede ser… ¡Si a ti te gusta Amu!

-¿Qué? No es cierto

-Pero…yo siempre observo la manera en que te comportas con ella, siempre hablas con Amu en los pasillos, le sonríes y la tratas con amabilidad

-Si, porque es una amiga muy preciada para mí… puede que al principio haya confundido mis sentimientos. Pero al conocerte todo cambio…Ahora sé que tú eres la flor mas bella de todas-le sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

-Nagihiko…-una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios

-Así que… ¿Por eso estabas enfadada conmigo? ¿Creías que estaba enamorado de Amu?

-Si-confeso algo avergonzada-Te quiero-dijo finalmente dándole un tímido beso en la mejilla

En un movimiento rápido Nagihiko acercó sus labios a los de Rima robándole un inesperado y tierno primer beso. Sus charas escondidos tras los árboles observaban la escena alegres, Kusu kusu era la más feliz del grupo, su adorada Rima había vuelto a sonreír

Ese día al igual que las flores de cerezo en los árboles, un nuevo amor comenzaba a florecer. Dispuesto a durar por toda la eternidad.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**¡Hola!~~ Aquí traigo el segundo Oneshot dedicado a una de las parejas mas bonitas de la serie! yey!~~ Rimahiko is love! *0***

**Espero que les guste ^^. Gracias por los Reviews! Dejen muchos mas! **

**Nos leemos en el proximo!**

**Ja ne~~**


	3. ¡Ookiku Nare!

**Summary: Conjunto de Oneshots sobre las diferentes parejas de Shugo Chara!**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Peatch Pit. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato. Además... si fuera mio hubiera secuetrado a Ikuto hace mucho xD**

**Third Couple: Kairi x Yaya

* * *

**

**¡Ookiku Nare!**

Yuiki Yaya se encontraba mirando los escaparates de una reconocida tienda de dulces en compañía de su inseparable shugo chara Pepe. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción al ver tantas delicias en la vidriera. Era domingo y tenía el día libre así que compraría todos los dulces que pudiera y los comería en el parque bajo los tenues rayos del sol.

-¿Cuáles deberíamos comprar pepe-chan? ¡Todos se ven deliciosos!-exclamó exaltada

-¿Qué esta haciendo As?-la voz de Kairi llegó a sus oídos y Yaya se giró con una expresión ofuscada en el rostro

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llamarás por mi nombre, Kairi?-preguntó inflando sus cachetes como una niña pequeña

-Ah…Si….Y-Ya…Senpai-nuevamente no podía llamarla por el nombre y no entendía porqué

Musashi hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amo, un verdadero samurai debía de ser valiente y no dudar ante nada.

-¿Cuál es el problema con mi nombre?-gimió mientras hacía un berrinche digno de un bebe

-Yaya-tan….-habló pepe deprimida, cada vez que Kairi aparecía Yaya actuaba diferente

-No llores senpai- al ver que la niña de coletas no le hacia caso suspiró-Te compraré chocolates

El semblante de Yaya se iluminó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, amaba el chocolate más que a nada en el mundo, le encantaba aquel sabor dulce que le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y no pudo evitar mostrarle una gran sonrisa al muchacho de lentes quién la observó sorprendido ya que nunca había visto aquella expresión de pura felicidad en el rostro de la guardiana. El corazón de Kairi se aceleró y sus mejillas se colorearon a lo que Yaya rió por lo bajo, lo tomó de la mano y salió disparada hacia la tienda.

Una vez dentro Kairi observaba a Yaya corretear por el lugar y llenarse las manos de diferentes tipos de dulces, caramelos y golosinas. Reía mientras el olor a chocolate llegaba a sus fosas nasales y daba saltitos de felicidad.

-Vaya…en verdad se comporta como una niña pequeña-susurró Kairi por lo bajo mientras su chara asentía con seriedad.

-¿Has dicho algo Kairi?-preguntó Yaya desde la distancia dándole un chupetín a pepe con forma de corazón

El peliverde negó con la cabeza y al ver que la muchacha ya había elegido todo lo que quería se dirigió hasta la caja dispuesto a pagar por todo pero Yaya lo detuvo alegando que él solo debía pagar por los chocolates.

-Voy a comer muchos dulces~ -canturreaba alegre Yaya observando las bolsas que llevaba

-Se ven deliciosos-dechu

-Ehmm senpai…. ¿Por qué no me dejo pagar por todos los dulces?

-Porque tu me invitaste a comprar chocolates… ¿Qué clase de adulta sería sino?

-¿Adulta?-preguntó confuso, Yaya se sonrojo-¿No dices siempre que quieres seguir siendo un bebé?

-Eso era antes….-refutó escondiendo la mirada- Antes….de que descubriera que hay otra cosa aparte de los dulces que me gusta….

-¿Otra cosa?-preguntó el chico samurai, tratando de calmar los irrefrenables latidos de su corazón

-Tú…-el la miró incrédulo-Me gustas tú Kairi-confesó finalmente con las mejillas teñidas de rojo

-Que suceso inesperado-fueron las palabras de Musashi

-¡Bien dicho Yaya-tan!-felicito la chara rosa

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del chico, Yaya agachó la mirada y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, a pesar de saber que Kairi estaba enamorado de Amu, había reunido todo su valor para declararse pero por lo visto no había sido suficiente…

-¡Espera Yaya!-la llamó

Ella se giró sorprendida ¿Había oído bien? ¿Finalmente Kairi la estaba llamando por su nombre? Sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo, el le correspondió gustoso y luego le susurró al oído

-Tú también me gustas. ¿Tienes algo que hacer el proximo fin de semana? Tengamos una cita

-De acuerdo-acepto Yaya riendo-Pero… ¡Tú compras los chocolates!-exclamó para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su nuevo novio Sanjou Kairi

Y así… Yaya comprendió que aunque crecer es algo inevitable, el amor puede seguir siendo tan tierno y dulce como el chocolate.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Hola a todos!. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, estuve con examenes y otras cosas así que no pude escribir. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y con varicela xD así que tengo bastante tiempo para escribir, espero traer una continuación más rápido que lo que tarde para esta. **

**Ojala disfruten del capitulo y sea de su agrado. Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews y comentarios. Dejen mas!**

**Nos vemos la proxima~~**

**Ja ne!~~**


	4. Colorful Heartbeat

**Summary: Conjunto de Oneshots sobre las diferentes parejas de Shugo Chara!**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Peatch Pit. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato. Además... si fuera mio hubiera secuestrado a Ikuto hace mucho xD**

**Last Couple: Ikuto x Amu**

***~~Enjoy it~~*

* * *

**

**~Colorful Heartbeat~**

Amu resopló por quinta vez consecutiva. Miraba detenidamente a los transeúntes que caminaban por las veredas o cruzaban con prisa las calles, buscaba a alguien-un rostro muy conocido para ella-entre el tumulto de gente. Maldijo en silencio y se cruzo de brazos ofuscada mientras el viento le despeinaba los rosados cabellos atados en una media coleta.

Era su primera cita… ¡Y al muy descarado se le ocurría llegar tarde! ¡Dios santo, hacía más de media hora que estaba parada allí al lado de la fuente, como una idiota, esperándolo! ¡Estúpido Ikuto! Le gritaría un par de cosas en cuanto lo viera

— ¡Idiota Ikuto!—gritó finalmente, asustando a unos niños que pasaban por ahí—Dejarme plantada de esta forma… ¿Cómo pude aceptar convertirme en su novia…?—susurró por lo bajo

Sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás fuertemente, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al saber de quien se trataba, pero si él creía que lo perdonaría con un simple abrazo estaba muy equivocado…se giró bruscamente, encarándolo y mirándolo con una expresión de regaño.

— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido, Ikuto?

— ¿Creíste que no vendría y te dejaría esperando eternamente?—preguntó burlón, sonriendo levemente al ver como el ceño fruncido en su novia aumentaba

—Pues… ¡Hace más de media hora que estoy aquí parada! ¿Acaso no es motivo suficiente?

—Esa parte infantil tuya no cambiará nunca, Amu

— ¿I-Infantil? ¡Argh! Eres tan exasperante como cuando te conocí

—Pero así me quieres—sentenció con una media sonrisa, que según Amu, lo hacía lucir condenadamente guapo

—D-Deja de decir idioteces… —se sonrojo furiosamente—Vamos a comer algo que estoy hambrienta.

Así ambos comenzaron su primera cita, se dirigieron hacia un puesto de taiyaki y luego se sentaron en uno de los bancos del parque para comerlos más cómodamente. Amu no podía ocultar su vergüenza cada vez que Ikuto se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su rostro y ágilmente lamía sus labios para quitar los restos de chocolate que habían quedado allí. Tomados de la mano continuaron caminando por el parque bajo los pétalos de flores de Sakura que caían de los árboles.

Amu no podía creerse que todo el enojo inicial que sentía se había esfumado por completo. Suspiró al pensar que Ikuto tenía una especie de poder sobre ella que la hacía rendirse fácilmente. Siempre era tan…despreocupado…instintivo… hasta salvaje podría decir, ya que cada vez que se besaban, la intensidad de aquellos besos aumentaba hasta tal punto que Amu tenía que ponerse firme…si no quería que algo de una dimensión mayor ocurriera, extrañamente Ikuto no ponía ninguna objeción al respecto, solo gruñía y con desgano se separaba de ella.

Llegaron hasta una tienda del centro de Tokio donde la pelirosa se detuvo a mirar unas pulseras, Ikuto se giró hacia una enorme pantalla donde podía verse el trailer de una película en donde su hermana Utau aparecía y luego mostraban una conferencia de prensa donde la rubia presentaba formalmente a su novio Souma Kuukai, quien sonrojado y algo nervioso contestaba las preguntas capciosas de los periodistas.

—Vaya… ¡Jamás había visto a Kuukai tan nervioso!—rió Amu por lo bajo—Estoy feliz por ellos.

—Ya era hora de que Utau terminara con esa obsesión que tenía hacia mi…también me alegro por ella pero….

— ¿Pero?

—Me compadezco de ese chico….no es nada fácil lidiar con el carácter de Utau—dio un suspiro

A Amu se le cayó una gotita, pero en realidad era cierto, la rubia tenía un poderoso carácter y daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, pero Kuukai parecía saber como sobrellevarlo. Amu sonrió, sabía que ambos estarían muy bien juntos.

Comenzaba a atardecer y el color anaranjado predominaba el cielo dándole un toque de romanticismo a la ciudad, la pareja se encontraba nuevamente en el parque, en aquél lugar, donde hace tiempo Ikuto había tocado su violín y la pequeña Amu había cantado a su lado.

—Que recuerdos me trae este lugar…—comentó la pelirosa cerrando sus ojos

—Lo sé, además aquí es donde me declaré—la miró a los ojos y ella se sonrojo, con una sonrisa felina en su rostro la estrechó entre sus brazos—Amu

— ¿Qué sucede, Ikuto?—preguntó al sentir cómo su novio se apoderaba firmemente de su cuerpo como no queriéndola dejar escapar nunca.

—Me alegro…de ser el único capaz de conocer todos los matices de tu corazón

—Siempre has sido el único—confesó escondiendo su mirada en el pecho del peliazul—Desde el principio, desde el día en que te conocí….siempre me he mostrado tal cual soy ante ti…nunca fingí

—Lo se…lo mismo sucede conmigo. Desde ese día, tú has sido la única chica capaz de contemplar todas mis facetas…esas que había tratado de ocultar hace mucho tiempo

—Ikuto…Te quiero—dijo besándolo tiernamente

El correspondió el beso con una sonrisa victoriosa bailoteándole en los labios, Amu colocó sus brazos a través de su cuello y él la tomó de la nuca ahondando aquel beso de amor. Una vez que se separaron por falta de aire el le susurró:

— ¿Aún te arrepientes de ser mi novia?—preguntó con aquel tono jocoso que antes siempre la exasperaba.

—No—Amu rió—Por que el único chico, algo pervertido que logra que mi corazón lata sin parar eres tú…tonto—le sacó la lengua.

Volvieron a besarse, sabiendo que por más discusiones y enojos que tuvieran los corazones multicolores de ambos latirán unidos.

**Fin~ **


End file.
